Neuropsychological deficits have long been identified as a crucial component of the pathology of schizophrenia. A particularly necessary cognitive capacity, executive function, has been shown repeatedly - to be disturbed in patients with schizophrenia. Executive function integrity allows one to develop goal directed behaviors and to continue these behaviors in a purposeful manner through the proper integration of new information. Executive function integrity has repeatedly proven to be a robust predictor of global functioning. A patients ability to obtain and retain occupation, initiate and maintain social relationships, and to properly groom and present oneself, have all been shown to be dependent on executive function integrity. The most widely used measure of executive function is the Wisconsin Card Sorting Test (WCST). This test however has some drawbacks which prevent the proper assessment of executive function in patients with schizophrenia. The development and validation of a novel executive function test is proposed which may remediate the drawbacks of the WCST. Performance of patients with recent onset of schizophrenia will be assessed, as well as, heritability of performance on the test through the powerful discordant twin design.